Wet Blanket
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Why is Snape completely soaked in dirty soap water? Hm, it could have something to do with the group of students who are currently running down the hall laughing but I could be wrong. You'll give have to read to find out. PLEASE R&R!


**Wet Blanket **

**Disclaimer: FAN fiction people. The site's name should be enough to be a disclaimer to anything. **

**Summary: What happens when you put three first year witches from America, Pixie Dust, Snape and Filch in the same school? **

None of us could believe it. We had finally entered the school as first years but now we were separated into different houses! I was in Ravenclaw, which I saw as a mistake because I never thought of myself as being smart, clever, witty, or wise. On occasion I was but not enough to be a Ravenclaw.

Lilith, to my surprise had been placed in what we called the "pink" house or rather Hufflepuff. Although when I learned more about that house in one of my books later that night I could see why she'd be sorted there.

Belial, I had not been surprised on. I knew she would most likely end up there. She was in Griffindor.

I was glad classes didn't start for a while because I probably would've gotten kicked out because my friends had mixed some pixie dust in my goblet before I drank it so I was acting more weird than usual due to the fact I wasn't very tolerant in sugar. In fact as the three of us walked down one of the corridors, I kept whispering, pointing, and sometimes yelling about freaky wizards around the school. "They're everywhere!" My eyes caught sight of Professor Snape and I gasped, "There's another one!"

They both held in their laughter as Snape stopped right in front of me, glaring at me. "What is your name?"

My face went blank and suddenly pale before I turned slightly to my friends with a hand over my mouth, even though he would hear me anyway, "I think he sees me. What do I do now?"

Snape was obviously growing inpatient. "I just asked you a question," he said in a louder voice.

I squeaked and hid behind Lilith's cloak and said in a tiny cute voice, "He's scary."

Lilith rolled her eyes.

Belial was the one who decided to answer Snape's question, "Her name is Helica Peace."

His eyes narrowed, "Her real name if you please." He more commanded in a slightly threatening voice now.

"But that is her real name. Besides we came from America and moved here a few years ago so her name isn't exactly normal here. You can't blame her for what her parents named her." Lilith finally spoke up.

"Well then, Miss _Peace_, if that's your _real_ name, you are disturbing the peace in the corridors," he said angrily.

Helica looked around and then quietly commented, "But we're the only ones here." I pointed out. By this time the effects of the pixie dust were starting to wear off as it finally hit me that this was professor Snape. "You're Professor Snape?"

"Of course I am," he spat, "who else would I be?"

I muttered something rude under my breath.

"What did you say!?"

I looked up at him, feeling angry, pissed, and annoyed beyond belief.

That seemed to shock him as he stumbled a step back.

My two friends smiled at this and knew they should stop me but it would probably be entertaining. Besides, I couldn't fully be responsible for my actions when part of the pixie dust was still in affect. I wouldn't be in too much trouble for whatever I was about to do.

While Snape was still in shock I took out my wand and before he could take out his, I whispered an incantation under my breath. I waved my wand and purple energy flew out and hit him.

A cloud of dust hide the Professor from view but when it cleared, it did not reveal Snape but an object.

"Stop being such a wet blanket," I said, making my friends smile and laugh. Bending over, I picked him up and grinned at Belial and Lilith, "What should we do with him?"

The Following Morning (Breakfast)

Belial was sitting by Harry and Ron and pointed out that Filch was unwrapping what looked to be some sort of gift.

Despite being older than her, they were quite frightened by her being so insistent on sitting near them all the time. It was amazing considering they had only met the day before. However, this time they actually were interested in what she had said. The two looked over at Filch to see he was indeed unwrapping a present of some kind.

"Blimey, who would give someone like him a present," Ron commented disbelieving.

Harry stared at the object Filch had been given, "It's a blanket."

Belial just giggled a little and whispered, "A wet blanket."

The two turned to her, "You gave it to him?" How else could she had known when she had never turned to look except to point out the mysterious event in the first place?

She shook her head, still smiling.

It was at this moment that Hermione came in and told them, "Professor Snape is missing!"

Belial just snickered.

Their friend looked at her strangely but then saw that both Harry and Ron were staring at her for an explanation. "What's going on?"

"Hermione, wouldn't you agree that Professor Snape is a _wet blanket_?" She was trying so hard to keep herself from laughing.

The teen frowned and answered cautiously, "Yes but what does that…"

Ron and Harry's eyes widened before they burst out in laughter along with Belial while Hermione just sat there confused.

It was at this point Lilith and I happened to be walking by and stopped to comment on what Belial had obviously revealed. Having already laughed about it much earlier, we decided to make some remarks on this issue.

"You know, I've never had a class with Snape before but I can already tell he's the lowest and dirtiest one at Hogwarts," I spoke with a small evil smile.

Lilith's voice was slightly cocky this morning, "I wonder if he likes to clean."

The three Griffindor students laughed even harder.

Noticing Hermione was out of the loop I asked her, "You've been here longer so perhaps you would know who would ever give Filch a present."

She located Filch with the paper and wet blanket still in his hands. Then it hit her as she looked at the three of us, knowing neither Harry nor Ron could have done it. "How did you…?"

I gave a passive expression, "How did I what?"

"What would Snape look like with pink hair?" Lilith asked no one in particular.

Everyone had stopped laughing and seemed to be forming a mental image. All at once they all jumped back.

"Geez Lilith, don't torture my mind like that," I told her. "If he did that he'd be all girly and preppy and that thought alone just scarred me for life!"

The boys and Hermione had the same expression of distress at this statement.

Belial just grinned, "Now that's something I'd wanna see."

We all stared at her like she was insane.

"Anyway, unfortunately Snape will show up eventually though it would be fun if fate decided we were to see him arrive," Belial spoke her thoughts out loud.

Later that Night

"I think fate is on our side," I whisper while Lilith, Hermione, Belial, Ron, and Harry hid with me in the dark hallway that Filch was cleaning.

Filch dropped the wet blanket into the bucket of dirty soap water, assumingly to get some more soap or whatever. As soon as he was out of hearing range there was a puff of smoke and the sound of the water splashing.

There was Snape his butt in the bucket and he was completely soaked and dirty. When he tried to get up, he found the bucket was stuck to his ass.

They couldn't take it anymore and ran as quietly and fast as they could until they were far enough away that he could never hear the howls of laughter as he slipped on the soap Filch had forgotten about and fell on his butt-ket, causing it to break and leave him sore.

The next morning everyone heard about the incident of how Filch had found Snape cleaning the hall but would not be teaching due to his injury. And from that day forward, whenever he walked alone down the empty halls he would always find a bucket of dirty soap water with a wet blanket in it when he turned the corner. Although he knew who had caused this whole mess, there was no way the person would be punished since they had been favored by the Headmaster and most teachers as much as Harry Potter was. But he wouldn't give up. Some day he'd get his revenge on those three little conniving witches.

**Well this was my first Harry Potter fic so please don't flame. Was it good though? **


End file.
